The Enchanted Forest Family Vacation
by starlightdog5
Summary: The priority is finding Henry but there might be something even more important: not killing each other before it happens. Adventure awaits the Charmings, Hook, Regina, and Rumplestilskin as well as some bickering, bonding, a little more bickering, and possibly even understanding the concept of the word family. Anything can happen. (Captain Swan, Snowing)
1. Sword Lessons

_On the Jolly Roger On The Way to Neverland_

"You're going to have to recover a little quicker Emma."

The blonde sent her father a quick but fleeting glare. She had to keep reminding herself it wasn't _his _fault she kept messing up, it was hers. But who could blame her? She hadn't grown up in the _freaking Enchanted Forest_ where kids were taught how to sword play growing up as opposed to checking both sides of the street to not get run over by a car. (Where they taught to watch for horses?)

"Watch your feet Emma" Mary Margaret's soft, but firm, voice called from somewhere behind her.

Emma held back a frustrated growl when her father (once again) got the best of her and lightly tapped his sword at her lower back while letting out an amused "Dead"

It also wasn't Emma's fault that her parents where Snow White and Prince Charming, the magazine cover models of "For Sword, Bow and Arrows Lovers". She wondered if such a thing was even real but, hey, with all the crap magazines in existence back in her world there had to be _something _along those lines. Maybe when they got back to Storybrooke she would subscribe them to it.

"_E-mm-a_" David said in a sing song voice, bringing her back to reality. A smile was tugging at his lips and his eyes were sparkling with delight. He was enjoying this way too much. "Care to join us back in the real world and resume our lesson?"

She let out a huff and put her legs in the position David had taught her not too long ago. But how long had it been since they started this? Three? Four days? Emma couldn't exactly remember and she blamed Neverland's wacked up concept of time. Hook had warned them time and time again not to get caught up in the seemingly endless days and hourless nights because the moment they did, memories and trains of thoughts would begin to go with them. They had to keep focus and always remind themselves why they were here. Which was, of course, Henry.

Emma's throat constricted lightly at the thought of her son. His smiling face. Curious personality. The general goodness and air of innocence that was always about him. She could never, _ever_, forget that.

"Ready?" David inquired with a light swish of his blade.

It had been their first day in the new realm, probably a hour after making it through the portal, that Hook had finally gotten his bearings and announced they hadn't had made it as quiet as close to the island as he would have hoped. There was a decent amount of distance between them and Neverland so they would have to spend some time at sea. Needless to say, no one had been happy over the news. Days out at sea meant being stuck close to each other in a confined space with no real buffer to ensure no one would commit murder. At least if they had landed on the island all their thoughts and energy would have been directed to finding Henry.

So now, the worst possible group in the world (the Charmings, the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, and Captain Hook) had to find some way to coexist and not tear each other's heads off by the time they made it to Neverland.

In an attempt to put good use to the time (and perhaps avoid any possible opportunities for some kind of stupid fight to break out between anyone), it had been Emma's idea to learn how to properly handle a sword. Sure, she had defeated a freaking dragon (which she liked to point out any chance she got) but even Emma couldn't deny a beast was a lot different from another human being carrying a blade with a much more skilled hand then she. She couldn't even use her experience in the Enchanted Forest as one of her glory moments since a majority of her battling had been against mindless zombies and the fact her mother and Mulan had taken up most of the grunt work. She had thought her fight with Hook had been pretty impressive (because, come on, she had basically knocked Captain freaking Hook right on his ass) but he had burst that bubble the first day in Neverland.

"_So kind of you to return that by the way"._

_Emma let out a surprised gasp and twirled around to see Hook leaning against the doorway of the weapons cabin. She had come down here out of curiosity and the need to know the Jolly Roger in and out since they'd be spending some time on it. She hadn't really explored it that much on the trip back from New York. Coming down here also gave her the chance to escape Mary Margaret and Regina's useless and annoying bickering above deck over God knows what._

"_W-What?" She asked, slightly annoyed he had come to follow her down and destroy her small moment of peace. "Aren't you supposed to be sailing the ship?"_

"_Don't worry" He assured and began to saunter his way over to her. "My lass knows which way she's going. She can suffer a few moments without me, an impossible feat I must admit for any woman." _

_Emma simply rolled her eyes and didn't bother to honor the statement with one of her own. _

_Hook took it all with stride and his usual smirk and came to stand next to her. "And I was just expressing my gratitude over you returning the blades you had pilfered from me back in your world. I think you can recall, love, it was around the same time you had stolen my ship." The accusation in his voice wasn't hard to ignore._

_It was true, after the battle with Cora Emma had gone back to the Jolly Roger to return the swords she had taken for her and Neal. It hadn't seemed right keeping them and the ship was safe enough to go to since Hook (or so she had thought) had been left in New York. _

_Emma turned away from him and went back to focusing on the sword mounted on the wall. "I'm not explaining myself again as to why I did that. And, again, I'm not apologizing." She said all she needed to say on the matter. Gold was Henry's grandfather, Neal's father, and she wasn't going to sit and watch him die. Deep down, though, in a place she would never reveal to Hook, there was some guilt gnawing at her over the whole occurrence. It wasn't like she didn't realize saving Gold also meant thwarting Hook and his 300 year old revenge. _

"_Always such a tough lass" Hook murmured ruefully but also with some admiration. _

_Emma chose her next words carefully, "Besides, I thought you've turned over a new leaf." She didn't want to sound to flippant, or condescending, because she knew the effect abandoning his revenge was probably taking on Hook. Even more so now that he had to practically live with the man he had been so intent to kill for so many years. _

"_Aye," Hook said quietly, so quietly she also missed it, "that I have. But it was like you said back at that food establishment Swan, I think it's time I stopped trying to be alone and finally start being a part of something". Then he looked at her, his sharp beautiful blue eyes boring into her own as if there were more words he wanted to say but was choosing to express them just through his eyes. They were so intent, so blue, so knowing and honest, that Emma couldn't bear to look at them anymore and turned hastily away. Whatever he was trying to say to her, she was too scared to face it._

_Defiantly time to change to subject. "I was just-just looking around. I figured we'd need all this eventually enough since you keep kindly pointing out to us how deathly and murderous Neverland is." Not that the information wasn't helpful it just also reminded her Henry was there and under the same threat. But she knew Hook wasn't aware of the effect it was having on her or he'd surely stop at once. That fact alone made her heart beat a little faster than usual._

"_Aye. Especially you lass."_

_Um, what? Emma's eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean?"_

_The smirk was back and in full force. "Just saying love, your little performance back at the lake-well, let's just say it wasn't exactly up to par and leave it that."_

"_Up to par?!" Emma growled. "If I remember right, I wasn't the one on. My. Back. Unconscious. That, buddy, was you." _

_His hand rose up and his index poked her playfully on the nose. "While I much rather discuss to what thoughts ran through your mind with the image of me on my back, that is neither here or there love. I, being the gentleman that I am, let you win that fight."_

"_Bull shit."_

_Hook chuckled deeply. "Such a dirty mouth for a princess. Not that I mind."_

"_I won that fight, fair and square!" Emma exclaimed. _

"_Love, whatever helps you sleep at night. Alas, as you said, I've left the helm unmanned and should return to it." And then the bastard twirled on his heel and began to walk away, knowing full well the storm he had just stirred in her. _

"_Hook! Hook!"_

And so here she was, on the deck on the Jolly Roger with the sun beating down on her, learning how to sword fight. Seriously, what had her life come to?

"Watch your left!" Mary Margaret called just as David swung for it. Emma blocked it quickly, the metal clashing together just at the last minute. But the Prince was relentless (or in reality, just trying to be a good teacher). He kept coming for her, his sword flying at her from every angle and at every speed. Emma was blocking more then she was fighting back and she didn't even have enough time to be pissed off about it. But she just couldn't find an opening or even five damn seconds to swing back at him. And then, before she even processed what was happening, David's foot had curled around her ankle and tugged, sending her sprawling to the floor right on her ass.

From above at the wheel, Hook's howl of laughter consumed the whole deck. Emma glared up at him to see him doubled over, tears spilling down his face he was laughing so hard.

Emma's head snapped around to see even Mary Margaret holding back a fit of giggles.

"Real nice guys!" Emma snapped, pushing herself up and pointedly ignoring David's out stretched hand (who, just like the rest of the traitors, was laughing his ass off).

Regina had strolled over at this point, probably out of boredom because why the hell us would she want to hang out with them, and was smirking her infamous smirk. "I guess the apple _does _fall far from the tree."

"Apple jokes, real original dearie." Gold commented with a lofty grin. He had been leaning against the rail the whole time silently observing the lessons, probably having nothing better to do either (and he and her dad had this weird almost friends thing going on), but was also the only one not to have laughed at her little display. That already had him at the top of Emma's _I-Don't-Hate-You-At-The-Moment _list, a list everyone personally had on the ship.

"She's getting better" David commented, always at the ready to defend any member of his family. "Just needs a little more practice."

"Yea right, a just _little _more_._" Regina murmured under her breath.

"Well with you instructing her, _mate_, a little might as well mean every waking moment for the next week. Maybe even two." Hook had walked down from the helm to come and join the rest of them at this point, a rare sight in itself because he always seemed to make himself scarce when Gold was around and vice versa. But apparently Emma making a spectacle of herself was enough the risk.

"Is that so?" David asked, his tone conveying he didn't much appreciate any advice from the Captain. They didn't so much have an almost friends thing going despite the odd fact they called each other mate every chance they could. Mockingly of course but still.

"Aye." Hook smirked with confidence. "Apologies your Majesty, but anyone can tell you're going easy on the fair Princess."

Emma grumbled something way too inappropriate to say in front of her parents but loud enough for Hook to hear because she _hated _being called that. Of course he also heard because he had walked right up to her side, breaching her personal space as usual. Damned pirate.

"Why do you have it in your head everyone's going easy on me?" Emma snapped.

"Well I know the world always seems bit easier by having that pretty face of yours," David growled and took a step closer to him, "But of course you don't notice love since _you're _the inexperienced one. Go ahead, just ask your doting parents." Hook turned to Mary Margaret. "Milady, care to shed some light on the situation?"

The brunette looked like she was going to refute what Hook had to say, as she would with probably any word that came out of his mouth, but when Emma turned to her as well the way she guiltily nibbled on her lip was all the answer needed.

Abashed, Emma twirled over to the now guilty looking David. "You're going easy on me!? Easy!? Now I feel more like an idiot!"

"Emma, come on honey, why on Earth would I go hard on you with you being so inexperienced as you are?" David protested.

"I don't need _easy _I need to _learn_." She groaned and banging her blade against the deck with frustration.

"Oi, don't take it out on the ship!" Hook cried.

Mary Margaret walked over and put a hand to her daughter's shoulder. "It's not that big a deal Emma. You'll get better-"

"I need to get better _now _for Henry!" She snapped none too nicely, and everyone on board seemed to cringe. Great, she had effectively killed the mood in point five seconds. And it was turning out to be one of the rare moments all six of them were getting along. Sort of.

A regretful sigh escaped Emma's lips. "Look, I'm sorry it's just-"

"I have a solution!" Hook announced with a jovial pump of the fists. His tone, shockingly, was optimistic and the smile genuine. It was an obvious attempt to regain back the happy mood (or perhaps, to a reason only known to Hook, to make Emma smile again and lessen the stress of her lost son) and it was one that wasn't lost on anyone, especially Emma. She eyed him wearily but with a small glimmer of hope that he wasn't about to screw up an actual genuine moment on his part. Because she swore to God if one more innuendo slipped past his lips…

"I'll take over lessons for bit. I'm sure that would motivate her more."

David scoffed. "Like I'm letting you anywhere near her with a sword."

The thought of sparring with Hook, while tempting, also made her a little nervous. As obvious from David, _her own father_, kicking her ass, Hook's proclamation that he had let her win was looking more like the truth with every second. And yet, she still couldn't help herself. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you like last time."

Hook grinned seductively her. "I promise love, I'll have _you _on your back this time." Oh God the way he said that…

"That's it" David snapped, rushing forward and placing himself right between his daughter and the pirate. "How about you and I have a little friendly go _mate_?" Friendly indeed.

"I think it's a good idea." Regina suddenly said out of nowhere. Everyone, even Gold, looked at her like she had three heads. She shrugged. "Think about it, its obvious David is going to go easy on his own daughter and Emma obviously isn't going to try and run through her own father. You're both holding back even without thinking about it."

"You know, you actually have a point Regina." Mary Margaret said with a delighted smile. Out of everyone, it was her stepmother she liked most to repair the broken relationship with.

"Besides," Regina continued with her devilish smirk, "Think about how delightful it'll be if one of them actually stab the other."

Snow's smile dropped loudly. "And then you go and ruin it."

"Well I don't think I'd mind seeing that either. I have complete faith in Miss Swan." Gold quipped.

The pirate glowered. "I assure you all, if I wanted to stab Swan with my sword I'd have no problem doing it and I don't think she'd mind much either."

"Oh. My. God." Mary Margaret groaned.

David was already raising his weapon. "Alright, let's go. Right here, right now, I swear to God-"

"_Dad_" Emma warned catching his hand with her own. Oh, she was taking out the big guns now using the Dad card. It was still taking some time, calling them both by those titles, but Emma was warming up to the idea better with every passing day. And every time she did use it the two nearly died on spot with the happiness it brought.

And, of course, it worked like a charm as David halted his onslaught. Hook, the infuriating ass, was grinning like an idiot beyond pleased with all the chaos he was creating. He almost liked pushing Charming's button as much as he liked flirting with Emma. Almost.

Pushing David lightly away, Emma reared on the ever present thorn in her side. "Alright smart ass, you want to go then let's go."

"Oh lass, you don't know how much I've been dying to hear those words pass from your lips." Hook sighed blissfully but nonetheless raised his blade. "Now try and remember all your father's mediocre advice, I shan't go as easy on you like I did last time."

And Emma didn't even bother to put him in his place. She just lunged.

The swords were clanging against each other with every passing second and their feet moving back and forth with each other like they were part of some intricate yet deadly dance. Unlike with David, Emma's entire focus became fixed on Hook. His dark leather clad figure was all she could see, his scent (one mixed with the sea, rum, and something uniquely Hook) was drowning her senses. Even his increasingly haggard breathing and small grunts were echoing dominantly in her hearing. With every move he made her body did it's best to respond to just as his was doing the exact same with her. Emma's adrenaline was thumping, her pride driving her to prevail, but her body was beginning to give her another equally passionate and demanding feeling. One that was making the blood in her veins buzz with warmth, her breath come out short and panting, and her head grow dizzy. It was a feeling that was affecting her especially in _one _certain place in her body, something that was extremely, _extremely_, inappropriate right in front of her parents.

An opening suddenly appeared, Hook having left his legs defenseless, and Emma swiftly went to slash at it. But Hook wasn't just like any sparring partner as he had his own personal weapon to work with. He caught her blade with his hook effortlessly and arched it and Emma's arms around in a large circle till they were raised right above her head. Then he pushed his body against hers, plummeting her back hard up against the nearby mass.

Emma gasped breathlessly at the contact and instinctively arched away from the wood…and right up against Hook's body. He let out a low groan at the feeling and dipped his head down to her ear, his breath coming out hot against her skin and making her whole being tremble. "Oh Emma…" He whispered, his lips fluttering against her ear. And before she could do anything about it his tongue darted out and curved along the shell of her ear.

"Killian!" Emma gasped. The name was laced with shock. Fury. Astonishment. And, damn it all, desire. The asshole pirate was making her want him. And, _oh God_, that was the first time she had ever said his first name. His first friggin name. Why on earth had she done that?

And before anything else could be said or done Hook's body was ripped from Emma. The disappearance of his warmth was immediately missed.

She recovered from whatever the hell had just happened quick enough to see David's fist connect right with Hook's face. "I have had an absolute enough with you." The Prince spat, already rearing his fist back to deliver another blow.

"Dad!" Emma cried just as Mary Margaret rushed forward with a distressed "Charming!". She latched on to her husband's arm and effectively pulled him back. "We need him in one piece!"

Emma was now right between her father and Hook, starring pleadingly at her father but not daring to look back at the pirate. She was too flustered, to embarrassed, and the heat of his stare on her back was not helping at all.

"Well that_ was_ entertaining!" Regina exclaimed and giddily clapped her hands. "So glad I thought of it!"

Gold, while slightly amused (because who doesn't like seeing Hook get slammed in the face?) was more repulsed at the thought of the pirate actually finding another woman in his life (especially if it was one who use to be with his own son for Pete's sake). So, he rolled his eyes and began to limp away, his cane thumping loudly against the deck of the ship.

"I think that's enough sword lessons for today." Snow said with finality. It was the kind of tone only a mother could use and the way she was looking at the rest of them, Hook included, left no room for argument or the chance for any further shenanigans. And like dutiful children, they all slightly hung their heads and went to go to some other task. Regina had slipped away already, obviously sensing there was no more mischief she could cause.

Charming gave Hook one more lingering and intimidating glance before he allowed Snow to guide him down to the lower decks, Emma following close behind them. She couldn't help but think she was a teenage girl who had just been caught by her father with a boy in her room. It was an experience she never had and was somewhat grateful for if it felt like this.

"Emma" Hook called just before she disappeared along with everyone else. Right now they were the only two left on the deck. There was a considerable amount of distance between them and Emma wouldn't dare try to move closer. So she simply turned on her heel and looked at him expectantly. But even this far away she could see his crystal blue eyes as clear as day.

"I'd rather much like if you kept doing that."

Her heart pounded hard against her chest. "Doing what?" But she knew exactly what he was talking about.

He seemed to sense this as well. His head ducked and maybe for the first time ever, Emma saw Captain Hook actually being shy about something. And damn it all if he didn't look adorable doing it. "Calling me that….calling me Killian." His voice was so anxious, shaking a little at the fear of her rejecting the request. No one had called him by that name in hundreds of years let alone him actually even asking for it.

While a small part of Emma wanted to make Hook squirm a little (because, come on, he did it to her practically all the time) she found her heart wasn't really in it. No, her heart was beating a million miles a minute by the small and simple request. But she knew it wasn't so small and simple to him.

"Okay" She said quietly and gave him an equally shy smile.

Hook's eyes flashed up to hers as if he actually expected her to say no. He smiled, a handsome hopeful smile that Emma suddenly had a desire to see all the time. It was that smile that finally pushed her over the edge and made her walls come rushing up with a trembling fear. "Well, good night" She said hastily, turning away and running below deck before another word could be said.

Hook watched her go not even minding a bit she was, once again, running away from him. But this was different. Everything was different. Now he wasn't Hook, he was Killian. And for once in a very long time, he was happy he had finally decided to be a part of something.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So I couldn't help it, I needed to right about all these whacky and awkward adventures these six idiots are going to get themselves into. I'm going to have way too much fun writing this fic.

For all my "Finding the Way Home" followers, please don't kill me. I know I am way beyond late with my update and I am so so sorry for it. I have in no way abandoned the fic, not even close. I promise a chapter will be coming this week, pinky swear. This idea just came to me and would not go away till I wrote it down.

Originally it was just going to be a one shot but more ideas just kept coming to me as I wrote so I've decided to make it a series of one shots. Next chapter hopefully next week or hey, maybe even this week because I'm already anxious to write it. Also, just as warning, I'm planning on messing with the timeline in this fic. For example, this chapter was them on the ship to Neverland but next chapter might be them actually on the island, while the third chapter will once again have them on the ship _still_ on their way to Neverland. And then, furthering the example, the fourth chapter could possibly be them and Henry on the way back to Storybrooke. So sorry if that was confusing but no fears I will be sure to mark at the beginning of every chapter where they are at that point in time.

And if you haven't guessed, this is a Captain Swan fic. Sorry, that's just my forte. But not every chapter is going to be lovey dovey but more of our playful bantering (maybe even fighting) because as I said I'm messing with the time (so while she may be calling him Killian now there maybe be one chapter they're still on the Hook level).

But I also want to make clear this fic is NOT JUST a Captain Swan fic. I wanted a story where I write about _all_ about the characters who at any point can find themselves in _any_ situation with _any_ person. Because who doesn't want to see more Hook and Charming bromate adventures, maybe Gold actually try to bond with his could have been daughter-in-law Emma, and see if the damage can be healed between Snow and Regina?

So basically, creative license to the max with the story :) Hope you like it and please review and give me your input!


	2. Unwanted Jealousy

_On the Jolly Roger on the way to Neverland _

"Your Highness" Hook greeted drawly, never letting his focus waver from the open sea. His tone clearly implied he wasn't too happy to see her.

"Hook" She replied back just as coldly.

"What do I owe this _great _pleasure?" He asked when she didn't leave after a few moments. She clearly wanted something, it wasn't as if she considered him good company. Then again, considering the other options on the ship, he perhaps wasn't the worse choice. They all had their own lists of who'd they rather (or not) spend time with the most.

Hook's number one was currently at the near opposite end of the ship.

Unbeknownst to Hook, Regina figured out rather quickly where his train of sight was aimed. A mischievous idea popped into her mind. "I'm growing very tiresome of this life at sea. The sooner we get to Neverland the better."

"Aye, can't agree with you more."

"I mean, it's awful on this ship. No entertainment at all. And it's not even just that, the ship _itself _is awful. I mean, greatest vessel to ever sail the seas? When I was Queen I had been of far more superior _paddle boats _then this-"

And then the biggest talking down to Regina might have possibly ever gotten in her life began. And that was saying a lot when you had Cora growing up as a mother. Hook was practically ranting and raving about like a lunatic about his beloved Jolly Roger she had spurned him on so.

* * *

The taste of blood suddenly rushed over her tongue.

Emma nearly spat, nearly, before she noticed she had bitten a small cut on her bottom lip. Huh, when did that happen? She licked at it absently as her eyes once again looked over to where they had been glued on for over the past five minutes. Hook. Regina. Hook _and _Regina.

He was talking to her about _something_, who the hell knew what, and looked as concentrated as hell as he did it. But there was no trace of anger on his face, so they obviously weren't arguing, yet his infamous smirk wasn't in place so he couldn't have been being his usual innuendo jackass self. Hook looked…passionate. Genuine. Whatever he was talking about so ardently must be a subject he took very seriously. And he was talking to Regina, of all people, about it.

An invisible pain swiped at Emma's heart.

"Beautiful morning isn't it Miss Swan?"

She was briefly broken away from the little show (Hook was smiling at this point and Regina was actually giving back one of her own) to be greeted with the sight of Mr. Gold limping over. He came to stand next to her and bowed down his head. "This may be…awkward. But I hoped to speak to you about something."

"Oh?" She said, half curious and half indifferent. Hook was leaning, freaking leaning, towards Regina. Invading personal space was Hook's forte and yet, as he did it to the Mayor who made no attempt to move back, Emma felt like she was being betrayed. A stupid, stupid thought, of course, because Hook didn't belong to her. Not even in a long shot. And yet…

"It's about Baelfire…Neal."

Now that got her attention. She turned to him, the surprise evident on her face.

"It's just…" Mr. Gold showed a rare show of anxiety as he looked down uncomfortably at his feet. "I know my son and I weren't on the greatest terms before he….well, he probably told you as to why that was. But…but I just hope you know or at least I can convince you, my desire to help find Henry is genuine."

And in that small moment of vulnerability, Emma didn't see Mr. Gold, the man who owned all of Storybrooke. Nor did she see Rumplestilskin, the feared Dark One. In front of her was a man who made a terrible mistake, paid the ultimate price for it, and was now doing the only thing he could to try and make things right. In front of her was a broken human, just like her. She had only seen this man once, back in New York when the truth had come out in Neal's apartment. She had been so concerned about herself and Henry though that she hadn't truly processed it. But now, now she had all the time in the world.

And now that she did, she saw the truth shimmering in his eyes.

"I know" Emma said, a small smile on her lips.

"And I also hope," Gold continued, finding her acceptance of his statement as a good sign, "When everything is said and done that I can have a place in the boy's life. If even a small one. Henry is…is all I have left of Bae."

With those soft spoken, pain stricken words, the wound Neal's death had left in Emma's heart was reopened. She had been so focused on Henry that it had been easy to push her mourning to the side. But now it was back, in full force, and unwanted tears were beginning to prick at her eyes.

No, no more crying. She had done enough crying to last centuries when it came to Neal. She had to be strong, if not for her then Henry. And while the conversation was a great gesture, a great (dare she say it) bonding moment, Emma was desperate to get away. "We're family, you'll always have a place in Henry's life. No matter what." She couldn't stop the hesitant step back she took away from him.

Gold and didn't look offended at all but simply nodded in understanding. He had accomplished what he had set out to do after all. "Thank you Miss Swan." Then they both kind of separated, brushing aside the intense emotion that had been brought up to the surface but never forgetting it. It was a rare moment for the two of them, as they really had no reason before to have any kind of relationship. There was defiantly a change in the air.

As Emma mulled over this, her feet had unconsciously taken over to the helm. To Hook and Regina more specifically. Crap.

"'Ello lass." Hook greeted with a smile, completing dropping whatever conversation he was just having with the Queen. Why was that?

"…Hey" She said rather timidly. Oh God she was such an idiot. What was she going to say? Why had she come over her to being with? Her nerves had just been taken for a joy ride and her body had thought going to talk to the Evil Queen and Captain Hook would help?

"You and Gold looked like you were in a pretty intense conversation." Regina commented with faux disinterest.

Of course the damned woman would comment on it. "Just discussing Henry."

Regina's eyes narrowed at that. "About what exactly?" Of course she'd want to know, she was his mother too after all. Emma sighed and wished she had never walked over here. Stupid feet. But now even Hook looked a little interest if not suspicious. This was his Crocodile after all. "Nothing really, just after everything that happened with Neal, how he wants to be a part of his life once we find him." And Emma said no more in fear of spurring on the emotions Gold awoke in her only a few minutes before.

Because there was no way in hell she was going to break down in front of Regina and Hook.

"Of course he does." Regina scoffed, clearly not believing a word of it. She, as her mother and father had told her, had a long and complicated past with Rumplestilskin. One that wasn't bunch of rainbows and daises either. But Emma was so sick of the issues they all had in their life before Storybrooke. That was the past and this is now. They were all doing some changing and it was time for some shows of faith.

But Emma didn't want to get into it with Regina at the moment. Her body was too exhausted and her mind in no right place to keep up with any type of argument. Honestly, she felt like just going to bed. However, he stupid brain once again had other plans for her.

"Speaking of intense conversations, what were you two talking about?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. God she needed to get out of here like five minutes ago.

Regina's coy smile tugged at her lips. "The Captain here was just telling me about his ship. I made the mistake of underestimating it but ah," Her perfectly slender and gloved hand rose up and fell onto the wheel, only mere inches from Hook's. "He's _convinced _me otherwise."

The way she said it, the small distance between their hands, and the way Emma knew they both had with the opposite gender had Emma's blood burning. Literally imploding within her veins making her got and pissed off all over.

"Isn't that right Captain?" Regina inquired, looking at him and even going as far to tilt her damn head.

Hook, at first, looked confused as hell as to what was unfolding right before him. He was even more baffled that Regina was practically gravitating to him (invading his personal space for once) with a dare he say it seductive smile firmly in place.

He was about to make a comment that would send her off with her tail in between her legs (because he was so not interested) but then he glanced over to Emma.

The blonde was seething, looking more infuriated then he's ever seen her in his life. And that was saying a lot considering the situations they've been in. Hook wondered why that was until, just like that, everything clicked into place. And when it did, Hook was smirking and giddy.

"Why yes love" He answered, giving her a dashing smile. He leant towards her, inappropriately so, and was now mere inches from her face. So close that their breaths of air were mingling together. "If you fancy a tour I'd be _more _then obliging to guide you. There are so many places that one can simply just get _lost_."

The implication was more than clear.

Emma wanted to punch something. Badly. How dare they flirt with each other like this _right in front of her._

Regina laughed and fucking batted her eye lashes. Seriously, what the hell?

"There's nothing I would love more."

And that was the last straw. Emma let out a frustrated breath of air and spun on her heel. She didn't even bother with a goodbye as she stomped (literally stomped) away from the helm and down below deck. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anymore and her pillow was there perfect target for her pent up anger.

Because she wasn't jealous. Nope, not at all. Hook and Regina could do whatever the hell they wanted with each other. Good for fucking them. But they didn't have to do it right in front of her face, it was called fucking manners for Pete's sake.

At least, this was what Emma kept telling herself even if some small voice in her mind kept whispering evilly, _Liar_.

"Well that wasn't nice."

Regina and Hook, both looking a little happy that their performance had worked (but for much different reasons), hadn't noticed there had been another onlooker. They both turned to see Snow White looking properly pissed with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Regina said coolly.

"Oh I think you do." Snow snapped and marched right over to them. "You know we're all here looking for Henry, trying to make it work between us considering the pasts we have, so there was really no need for _that_."

Regina rolled her eyes. She was trying to be nonchalant but at the mention of Henry's her whole body bristled. "Little Miss Righteous as usual."

"Malady-" Hook began, intent to try and calm her down a little. He didn't think what had just happened warranted this kind of anger. Besides, he had only done it to try and confirm his own suspicions. That Emma, despite her constant refusals of him, actually did feel something. And his happiness that she did (because why else would she be so jealous?) had made him more elated then he'd felt in a while. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud but still. Snow was being a serious buzz kill.

"Don't malady me pirate" Snow snapped, turning her glare to him. "I don't appreciate you playing with my daughter's feelings considering all the hell she's been through recently."

Now that shut him up. Hook felt damn right guilty now. He had forgotten about Neal's death, even forgot about Henry's kidnapping for a moment, just at the chance to see if Emma could feel for him in a way no human being had in centuries. His head hung down shamefully when he found there was no proper thing to say for his actions. Not to Snow anyway.

Regina took a step away from them, intent on leaving. "Oh calm down. I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Emma isn't close to a lot of people so when she even considers the idea it doesn't help when her feelings are toyed with. I'd hope you know better Regina after what you did to Emma and Graham."

The Queen's ice turned cold at the name. "How dare you speak to me about him." She hissed.

Snow didn't look a bit phased. Hook guessed that awful all these years, Snow would be use to being the target of her stepmother's anger. It was something not a lot of people could handle.

"You took him away from her and I'll be damned if I see you try and screw with Emma again in that way. Now," Snow's face softened, the past anger and annoyance gone within seconds. Still, her eyes held their firm and resolute gaze. "I suggest we all get some rest. We're here for Henry remember, nothing else."

Regina wanted to say more. So much more. But yet again at her son's name she reached for the calm composure only Henry could bring out of her. She breathed in slowly, calming her racing heart and murderous thoughts, and gave a curt nod. She left without another word, not trusting what would come out if she did.

"Who's Graham?" Hook inquired, forgetting for a moment Snow was just as pissed at him as she was at the Queen.

Snow sighed and was suddenly very exhausted. Now that Regina was gone she could relax a little. But just a little. After all, Captain Hook was still standing a few feet from her. "Someone who we lost a while ago. He was very special to us all and he and Emma…" She stopped, biting her bottom lip before she could finish the sentence. "I don't think I should be the one talking about this."

He and Emma what? What were they to each other? And why didn't Snow want to tell? Hook was suddenly desperate to know the answer. This man whose face he didn't even know was suddenly consuming his thoughts. How close had he and Swan actually been? Enough to be intimate? Had they loved each other?

The questions kept coming and coming and Hook could do nothing to stop them.

"Isn't a good feeling is it?" Snow inquired casually, eyeing him like she was the wisest person in the world. "Being jealous that is."

Hook didn't answer her. He glared and pointedly turned away from her. He was done talking to people for the day, apparently it got him into nothing but trouble. And now all these unwanted thoughts.

Just as Snow's foot hovered over the stairs of the helm, she called over her shoulder, "Oh and for the record, I am in no way on your side. Emma's my daughter and I love her but I think she's a little mad for even considering…" Again, she grew silent on the verge of revealing something that wasn't her place to. "Well, just wanted you to know that."

And then she left, again leaving Hook in extreme want of answers.

Considering? What exactly was Emma considering about him?

But there was no one around now, only the stars above in the dark and silent sky.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well this chapter seriously got away from me. It had, originally, been meant to be much more funnier but then things escalated rather quickly. I mean, I threw Graham in there. Serious feels attack.

This chapter was born from the question Colin answered about hanging around with Regina while he waited for Emma. (waiting, he's _waiting for her_, serious fan girl squeals). But now that Snow has put things in perspective, I don't think he'll be going with that plan of action in the future.

Anyway, I hope no one thinks I'm painting Regina to be the big bad guy of this fic. Not at all, if anything, I'm putting her in the trickester role who just likes to mess with everyone. In a funny way. But hey, sometimes things will get serious and i am trying to keep to their canons and after all, don't do the crime if you can't pay the time.

As always, reviews are more then welcome.


	3. New Partners Period

_In Neverland Searching For Henry_

"Since yesterday didn't prove to be so _productive_," Gold gave four certain people very pointed glares as he said the statement, "I think today I'll dictate the plan of action."

There was really only one person out of the whole group who could contests such a decision, the only other person who knew anything about Neverland, yet he, _shockingly_, was remaining very tight lipped about the whole situation. Perhaps it had something to do with him being part of the selected few being scolded at the moment.

Snow White, Prince Charming, Captain Hook, and the Savior being scolded like children getting caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar by big daddy Rumplestilskin. Somewhere out there, the Grimm Brothers were rolling over in their graves.

"Well I don't mind that at all" Regina piped up, immediately taking on the role of the equally disappointed mother supporting her husband's decision in their children's punishment, "And I'd also like to remind everyone why we're here to being with. _Henry_." She looked directly at Emma at that point even though she gave the other three fleeting glares as well.

The blonde guilty avoided her gaze after it became a little too intense, because when the Evil Queen wanted to kill someone with just her eyes she sure as hell could pull it off like no other.

Hook was trying really hard to fight back his trademark smirk. Like, really hard. Usually, he could care less what the others thought of him and his actions but as of late that was quickly beginning to change. Especially when it came to one certain blonde. But, along with her, came her parents approval as well (because it wouldn't be to wise on his part to piss them off). Yet, seeing as the two royals where in the same boat as he and Emma, he began to wonder why he was holding back his usual cocky self to begin with.

"Excuse me your Majesty, but we made excellent progress yesterday if I do say so myself."

Emma's head whipped up so fast to gawk at him, her mother mirroring the same action as well.

Regina turned her dagger-ful gaze toward the (now smiling like a idiot and not giving one damn about it) pirate. "Oh and how is that?"

"Neverland, as I've said many a time if you'd care to recall, covers quite a span of land. Yesterday the lovely Charmings here and I managed to eliminate two potential areas they could be keeping the lad. That's progress if I do say so myself."

Charming nodded his head. "He does have a point you know."

Now Emma and Snow looked to him with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Charming defending Hook? Was the world ending or something?

Not liking this possible budding alliance not one bit (because someone had to hate hook along with him) Gold jumped back into the conversation. "Be that as it may, the four of you didn't have to spend _all day _in the areas you were scouting. Regina and I managed to cover quadruple size the distance you all had."

"Well mate, had you encountered the same, ah, _distractions_ we all did I would seriously begin to question you and the Queen's relationship right now. What will your poor lovely lass back home think?"

Of course Hook just had to go say something like _that_.

Gold was half way from swinging his cane right at the pirate's head when Emma intervened, jumping in front of Killian and pressing her back against his chest. The close sudden contact had them both going instantly warm and wanting but now was _seriously_ not the time. So Hook resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her waist while Emma fought back the desire to lean her head right against the crook of his neck. Priorities.

"You're right," Emma said hastily, "New groups for today. More ground to cover. Sounds great."

Gold didn't look any bit amused but nonetheless regained some composure. "Fine. Miss Swan you're with your father, your mother is with me, and the _pirate_ (said with a snarl) will accompany her Majesty. Any questions? And do keep in mind that's a rhetorical question."

Everyone mumbled reluctant agreement.

Ever since they first landed in Neverland, the splitting up into groups had proved to be more difficult than expected. They all knew right away who they could stomach being with and who they couldn't. Obviously Regina and Snow wouldn't be the perfect fit nor would Hook and Gold. Emma and Charming proved to be the safest and most neutral options however his paternal instinct was proving to be a problem when it came to who his daughter would be gallivanting through the woods with.

So, after some very heated debate (and boy had that been one of the _worst_ arguments the six of them had ever experienced on the whole trip…so far) some agreement was made. While they weren't the smartest or most rational options (because really, the magic wielders should have been split equally as well as putting the most knowledgeable of Neverland with the most ignorant), they were the most accommodating. Snow and Charming, surprise surpise, stayed together while Hook was with Emma and Gold with Regina.

The only squabbling seemed to be between the pirate and princess but as of late (as if yesterday didn't already explain it all) that was beginning to change.

"Alrighty then, shall we?" Gold lifted his eyebrows, daring any of them to question him, and when no one did began to walk away and disappear behind some very large boulder. Snow let out a sigh and gave her husband a quick kiss to the cheek and her daughter a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before hurrying after her new partner.

Charming watched her go with a frown, wondering if the fun yesterday gave was worth the separation today delivered. But after one particular memory, he was smiling. Oh, it was totally worth it. "Well, ready Emma?"

She nodded her head and began to follow her father down a dark path shaded by two drooping trees when she abruptly stopped. Nervously she nibbled on the bottom of her lip, seriously debating doing what she was about to do, then murmured to herself "Screw it." Emma spun around and marched right up to Hook and grasped his face with both her hands before planting a quick, bit firm, kiss on his lips.

Only Regina had saw it, she had made sure of it, but it was only Regina who she wanted to see it. Because Emma still wasn't sure what was between her and Killian so it wasn't something she wanted to publicize just yet to her parents or anyone for that matter. And the while the kiss also succeeded in satisfying some small primal urge in both she and Killian (small because one chaste kiss sure as hell wasn't enough), its primary function was to serve as a warning. _Killian was hers_.

After one intense fight in the Captain Quarters not so long ago Killian had made Emma aware of the Queen's little twisted game of trying to make Emma jealous just for the pure enjoyment of it all (one, he was also sure to point out, he always tried to not be apart of). She hadn't been all the surprised at the news, this was Regina after all, but ever since that day she had worked just a little harder to show how much she _didn't care_ and how much Killian wanted nothing to do with Regina but everything to do with _her_.

It was very, very high school of her, Emma wasn't going to deny the fact. It in fact sickened her a little that she was acting like some cheerleader marking her territory on her jock boyfriend because that _so _wasn't who she is. The whole situation also just proved something else that was just irking Emma right out of her comfort zone: that she was actually growing honest feelings for the pirate. Just one more thing that was proving harder and harder to deny with each new day but until it became impossible, Emma was content to keep trying. Yesterday's shenanigans be damned.

"Perhaps we should split up more often." Hook murmured against her lips, catching her by the waist as she tried to pull away. "I quite fancy this sort of goodbye." Then he was kissing her again, his lips much more demanding than the previous embrace.

Regina was still watching, Emma was dimly aware of the fact, but her body's reaction to him was making it harder to think about anything else at the moment. She sighed when his hand and hook began to trace dangerously down the length of her back.

"And would you look at that, I'm agreeing with you twice in one day. We _should _split up more often."

Oh hell, when had Charming crept back over?

Emma jumped back with a squeak and looked up innocently at her father. She was still getting use to being the daughter who seemed to get caught with a boy by her father _all the friggin time_. Of course she would have that kind of luck.

"Before I throw up, can we please go?" Regina growled.

Hook rolled his eyes. "I can already predict today's going to be just bloody fantastic. You will be missed love."

"Alas, you won't mate." Charming quipped.

"Oi, don't act so high and mighty Prince. I believe your hands are just as dirty as mine. Or should I say your _mind_ is just as dirty…"

Emma gave her father a rough but loving push to the shoulders. "Alrighty then, that's our cue to go."

* * *

Snow glanced to her side, probably the twentieth time in the last five minutes, and opened her mouth to say something. Anything really. But like the other times she had tried, absolutely nothing came out. She Gold were rarely ever left alone, even more so then she and Regina and that was saying something. At least she and Regina could _argue_ about something.

"Something you'd like to say dearie?" Gold inquired without even looking at her. He just kept on hobbling along, the two of them navigating through some labyrinth of boulders and jagged rocks.

"Oh, um, no-not really. I just-" She fumbled for the right words. If there were any rights words that is. "It's just, well I…it's a nice day isn't it?"

Nope, those hadn't been it.

Despite it all, Gold had an amused grin on his face. "Your choice of topic is the weather?"

Snow blushed. "If you have a better option I'm all ears."

"Well we don't actually _have _to talk-"

"And you're just comfortable with the silence?"

"Dearie, when you've lived as long as me silence becomes a very dear and close friend whether you want it to or not."

Snow quieted at that. It was a very sad and somber thing to say, something that would defiantly never pass from her lips, and she found difficulty finding the right response to make. She was usually good at this sort of thing or at least she thought she was.

"I suppose I wasn't the best person to have paired you with." Gold said after a few moments. "Perhaps the pirate would have even been better. My apologies."

"Oh don't apologize, it's absolutely fine." It wasn't, not really, but it wasn't completely unbearable either. It was just really…awkward. They had a past sure, but it mainly consisted of needing to be in contact of each other-not wanting to. They had only ever talked when one of them wanted something or had some deal to make, the foundation of many if not all of Rumplestiltskin's relationships.

"No need to try and make me feel better. Just had to try to rectify yesterday's mishap."

Another blush leapt to Snow's cheeks. Almost instantly the memory of Charming's hands tangling in her hair came to mind, as well as the softness of the grass against her back and the sound she made when her husband's trail of kisses descended down her body. She shook her head trying to push them away. "You must think us a little…childish."

"Perhaps your daughter and the pirate but you and your husband? Not at all."

Now that hadn't been expected. He had acted as if he had been equally disgusted at all four of them before. "Really?"

"I acknowledge the trails you two have been through. Considering everything that's happened, you two have only technically _been _with each other for what? Not even a little over a year?"

It was something Snow had thought about all the time. While she and Charming had fallen in love almost instantly they had never been intimate with each other till they were married. And when they finally had she almost immediately became pregnant with Emma and then, nine months later, the curse hit. Thanks to that they were separated for 28 God awful years then after _finally _reuniting they were only torn from each other again when she followed Emma through the magic hat back to the Enchanted Forest. There was the time there to suffer that was only rewarded with the short reprieve back in Storybrooke before, once again, life threw them another curve ball and had them packing up off to Neverland. Suffice to say, there had been no way to be together on Hook's ship especially when your daughter shared the same cabin with you.

Yesterday had been a boiling point among sorts. The repose, happiness, and love it had brought, however, didn't make Snow regret it for a moment.

"Well…thank you."

Gold nodded silently.

Feeling daring, Snow said in a low voice, "I'm sorry you can't be with the one you love."

The only noise made was the sound of their feet roughly hitting down on the pebbly path below. If the comment affected him Gold made no show of it. His face remained composed and his step never missed a beat. It didn't matter, Snow knew how much he loved Belle and how much it probably hurt to be away from her. She more than anyone knew how hurtful separation could be.

"She knows I love her." He said quietly, almost so quietly she barely heard it.

Snow smiled. "Yes, that she does. And you'll make it back to her. I know you think you won't but I can tell you, from experience, people who love each other always find a way back. Always."

Again Gold remained eerily silent. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the comment he just didn't know how to properly express his gratitude. He didn't even know if he wanted to show such thanks. He was Rumplestilskin after all yet here he was talking with Snow White about love. So, after much internal debate, he settled with a gruff "Thank you."

But it didn't bother Snow at all. Now she was feeling more than elated then she had at the beginning of this little outing. She had managed to make good conversation after all.

* * *

"You're uncharacteristically quiet today."

Regina looked over her shoulder to Hook, noticing the way he was examining her. Not in a good way kind of way or not in way that made her think he was getting any…ideas but rather with genuine curiosity.

"I wasn't aware small talk was one of the requirements of our scouting."

"It isn't, just pointing out your odd show of silence. The Queen I recall was always strutting around spewing some sort of nonsense."

The dig made her turn on him with blazing eyes, her short black hair whipping her face she did it so fast. "Listen here _pirate_, while other people might find your comments amusing all they make me want to do is burn you to a little crisp. But since I need you to find Henry I'm holding back…for now. So I suggest you shut your mouth and _just help me._"

Regina's words echoed with violent vibrations among the trees around them, making them seem to quake and shake off spare leaves in their wake. Even Hook was a little shook by her passion but was smooth enough not to show it. She was angry, real angry, which was probably why she was being so quiet but towards the end of her little rant, when the words _just help me_ came out, the pain and desperation there was more than obvious. So she just wasn't angry. She was angry and scared.

Not sure what he was going to say but feeling the need to say _something _Hook took a tentative step forward with a soft expression. "Regina-"

"I don't want your comfort" She spat, taking an equally distanced step back. "We're not friends and you've made it plainly obvious you'd prefer other company then me."

What? "Wait are you….are you _jealous_?"

A mirthless laughed bubbled up her throat. "Oh you and your ego. Of course you _would_ jump to that conclusion."

Women, it was mystery Hook was convinced he'd never solve. "Then what the bloody hell is wrong?"

"You!" Regina exclaimed. "All of you! You're acting like this is some _vacation_. That _my son _isn't out there somewhere with his life on the line. You don't even _acknowledge_ he's my son! All you do-all of _all of you_ do, is go and comfort poor little Emma. But he's my son _too_." Her words were practically coming out at sobs at this point, her breathing haggard and her body trembling. While no tears fell it was still hard for Regina to hide away the other tell tale signs as to how upset she was.

It was a very rare and hard feat to make Hook speechless. Yet there he was, in the middle of Neverland with the Evil Queen, unable to form any coherent words. He looked dumbly at Regina, who was working very quick to regain some composure, with a gaping mouth and disbelief written all over his face. While Regina had no qualms expressing hate, anger, or power she wasn't so keen to let others see pain or sadness. Figured once she finally cracked and did he'd be the one to see it and have no idea in hell what to do.

"Look," Regina said after a couple more minutes of maddening silence. "I…I don't want your pity or your sympathy or whatever the hell you think you should give me right now. I just want your help-your undivided attention to get Henry back. That's all I want and need from you. Do you think you can handle that?"

Even though she gave him an easy out, Hook still felt like the situation was still calling for something else. "About yesterday," He began slowly.

"I seriously _do not _want to hear about what you and Miss Swan-"

"No it's not that" He growled, as if he'd ever even tell her or anyone for that matter what happened between he and Emma, "I just want you to know, we don't think this is a vacation. We didn't forget about Henry, well, not in the sense you're thinking."

"Oh?" She drawled, obviously not believing a word.

"This is Neverland, it has its own special kind of magic. This place is specifically designed to make people _forget_. Whether the person wants to or not, they will find their thoughts drifting away from them without any say in it at all. One doesn't walk into hell not expecting to get hot. So you can expect to become forgetful when coming here. So yesterday, it's not as if we just got bored or thought it'd be more entertaining to do…other things, it was just Neverland working it's magic. It's especially potent if you're with someone else who, well, get's the same ideas as you."

It wasn't much of an excuse but it was something. Hook just hoped it was enough to ebb away just a little of the woman's rage.

In all honesty, it didn't make Regina feel any better. But she accepted Hook's attempt to try and give some excuse, not many people tried to make her feel better now a days. Hell if she'd tell him that though. "Just make sure you don't forget again." She said curtly and turned her back on him.

Hook now openly welcomed the silence at this point.

* * *

"So…you and Hook."

Oh God. No, please God no. Don't do this to her. Don't let this conversation seriously be happening right now.

But as Emma glanced at her father from under her lashes she saw he was waiting and expecting some kind of answer.

"I…" Her throat had suddenly gone dry. "I don't know…exactly what we-if we're even, I just…I don't know." And while she had little experience with this, Emma was sure that was the last thing a father wanted to hear about his daughter and the guy she was with.

David understood how hard it was for Emma to get close to people, he knew about her past, had Snow tell him things, as well as observe her himself. So for her to even not flat out deny there was anything between she and Hook…well, that was something. And while it didn't sit right in David's stomach, at all, he held back his murderous rage to go find to pirate right now and either beat him to a pulp or force him to admit his intentions with his daughter.

"Are you…." David sighed. He was just as bad as Emma with these things. "Are you just _sure_? I mean, about him?"

"Sure?" Emma echoed.

"He's a pirate."

"Oh, that." Emma nervously began to push her hair behind her ears. "Is this because of who I am?"

David looked at her questioningly, unsure what that meant exactly.

Oh God she would hate herself for saying this and hoped Killian never heard a word of it. "Because I'm a princess?"

"Oh! No, well, I mean I guess it had something to do with it, back in our world I think especially, but no. That's not what I meant. I just meant…." David let out a huff of air. "I just don't think he's good enough for _you_. For just _my _Emma."

Oh God.

Emma nearly fainted right there. Or cried. Or had a heart attack. Or maybe all of the above. She wasn't really sure what was happening as her feet stopped moving and all the air left her lungs. All she could see was David, her father, looking at her like her skin just grew a different color. She couldn't even hear him, even though she saw his mouth forming some words. All she could here was _my Emma. My Emma. My Emma._

Yup, here comes the heart attack.

David wanted to smack himself. How could he have said that? Really, how much of an idiot was he? Yes, their relationship was better than ever but healed enough for that? The look on Emma's face told him he had made a serious error. David suddenly became desperate to make it better. Because he couldn't have Emma pulling away from him, he just couldn't.

"Emma I'm sorry. I didn't-what I said, I-I'm sorry-"

His words stuck in his throat when she suddenly rushed forward and latched herself to his chest. Now it was David's turn to have a heart attack. He was too surprised to move, at first, but once he realized what he said actually hadn't been wrong and Emma was now locked in a tight embrace with him (one _she _initiated), his arms were encircling around her with just as much fervor.

The two stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, father and daughter holding onto each other like there was no one else in the world.

Emma, with a quick sniffle, pulled her head back first to look up at David. She looked so small and innocent, her gaze and beautiful eyes focused on nothing but him, it was like so many years ago back at the castle when he cradled her small body against his chest for the first time. This time, though, he wouldn't give her up for absolutely anything. "Don't ever apologize for saying something like _that_."

David smiled and, not being able to help himself, leant down and placed a soft kiss against her forehead. "I won't."

Reluctantly, they both relented their holds on each other.

"And about Killian," Emma sighed, still not exactly sure what to say.

David stopped her, gently grabbing her by the shoulders. "You don't have to explain. I just-I do want to see you happy, I just don't want to see you get hurt. And if he can do that then I guess I can hold back smashing his face in the next time he says something stupid. Which, considering it's him, is every five seconds so try and acknowledge the sacrifice I'm making here."

Emma laughed at that with David following her shortly after. "Acknowledged and appreciated."

The two began to continue down their path, now pleasantly happy to just be standing next to each other even though no words were being shared.

"Oh," Emma chuckled, "I'd also like to ask for free pass next time you might catch me and him alone since I was the one to have had stumbled on you and mom yesterday." Considering that happened all the time, Emma figured it was worth a shot. And what a great mental image that had been to once again see her parents…together. At least had Killian provided some distraction with his usual witty commentary.

"Nu uh, you must not be aware of the rules."

"Rules?"

"A kid walking in on their parents is quite different from a parent walking in on their kid."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Dad-"

"Come along Emma, we got ground to cover."

Oh great, now their relationship had just entered a whole other level.

* * *

**Authors Note: **In which Gold ain't having none of your romantic shenanigans.

Lot's of conversations and situations talked about in this chapter that I hadn't wrote about yet. Excited?

And seriously, thank you so much for the feedback on this story, it's great and very appreciated. Please keep it coming!


	4. When We Get Home

_In Neverland, The Night before Rescuing Henry_

Finally, after so long, they had found him. _Finally._ Henry, their beautiful Henry, found and practically close enough to touch. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. He was being held in the deepest and darkest part of Neverland, naturally, and guarded by the most fearsome group of Lost Boys.

After following the set of tracks Snow had discovered near Skull Rock they had come upon Greg and Tamara two days later, unfortunately Henry-less, but managed to wriggle the truth of his location out of them after some _persuading_ (Gold, Regina, and Hook had seen to that). The two were now tightly bound and gagged in a cell at the bottom of the Jolly Roger by Hook's specific orders. Not that anyone was arguing with him anyways.

After finding the place the duo had promised existed (which had been a danger filled trip within itself), the six of them had spent the rest of the day scouting, learning all they could about the surrounding area and the boys currently positioned there. The forest was thick, the terrain unforgiving, and the whole Lost Boy operation set up in a dimly lit cave that none of them ventured too deep into. Who knew what booby traps were laid waiting for some poor unsuspecting fool.

Finally, around late afternoon, a plan was formed, responsibilities assigned, and a agreement nothing would be put into action till the next day at sunrise.

Emma and Regina, in a rare show of agreement, didn't understand why it just couldn't happen _now _but Hook insisted it would be the Lost Boys with the upper hand if they decided to attack at night. He also pointed out the Shadow could do the most damage with the sun gone.

So here they where, the six of them huddled around a very small fire, simply waiting for sleep to take them away. They were all crowded under a massive tree that was so old it's roots were uplifted from the ground, creating a sort of wooden and gnarled tent around them. Good enough to conceal them from any unwanted visitors.

Emma was eerily quiet as she starred absently into the fire. Sleep wouldn't come to her nor would exhaustion even though her body was sagging with it. It almost didn't make sense that she couldn't just pass out. But she knew why. They all did. Henry was so close, they could practically over to where he was within five minutes. So close and yet so far.

She let out a sad sigh.

A hand smoothed over her back, firm and reassuring, and she immediately leaned into its touch. She had thought everyone had drifted asleep a while ago. Regina and Gold sat across from her on the opposite side of the fire, both quiet and unmoving against some of the roots. On her side of the fire, Snow was cuddled up into David's left side, breathing softly, while Emma was on his right. It was almost endearing David was still awake with her. No, it _was _endearing.

Emma smiled softly and leant back, David's arm insticitvely dropping to her waist and pulling her closer.

After placing a soft kiss against her hair, David titled downward, his cheek coming to a rest against the top of her head. "It's going to work out." He whispered. "With our family, it always works out."

Emma wanted so desperately to believe him. She really did. Every fiber in her being was just begging to dive into the eternal pool of faith he, Snow, and Henry had. Always the pessimist she supposed. "I'm scared" She admitted.

His hold on her tightened. "I know. Me too." David supposed he could have said more, a lot more. But he knew who he was dealing with. Fancy words and sunny promises were not things that could sway his daughter. She held the truth, no matter how horrible it might be, in a higher regard.

Despite that though, he couldn't help but say with a small chuckle. "You know our motto."

Emma rolled her eyes but was smiling. "Yea, yea, we'll always find each other."

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping?"

Hook emerged from a tangle of roots, looking extremely tired and worn out. He had offered to watch guard first and had left before anyone could argue with him. Regina and Gold had, as always, put up barriers of protection but Hook was convinced danger was still lurking behind every corner. God, he even looked worse than Emma.

Almost unconsciously Emma stirred in her father's grasp, shifting away from him and gravitating toward Hook. But she stopped herself before completely braking away from his hold. David noticed though. Of course he noticed. And while her and the pirate's connection still settled uncomfortably with him, he was much better at accepting it now a days. Ironic enough, it seemed Snow needed more persuading then him.

The two starred at each other as Hook settled down not too far away from Emma. Their bodies were stiff, David noted, and he immediately recognized why. Maybe they didn't understand yet but he sure did.

David sighed softly as the thought of just how far Emma had fallen for the leather clad and wise cracking pirate. Had it been him to take the first watch he supposed the moment he came back Snow would be just as anxious to have him in her arms. God knows he would immediately pull her to him and never let go. Emma and Hook, unfortunately, were proving to be a little more stubborn in the progression of their relationship. Maybe it didn't help that he was awake right next to them. A father present could be a major buzz kill.

So, he decided to do them a favor. For Emma's sake at least. He knew all too well the stress she was going through. "I guess I'm up."

Gently he removed his daughter and wife from him, careful not to cause too much discomfort, and rose to his feet.

"But I said I'd go second" Emma protested.

"You need sleep Emma." David smiled and brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "I'm fine. Really. Please, get some rest for me and Henry. Okay?"

Ever stubborn, Emma opened her mouth to make another protest. But just as the words were at the tip of her tongue David gave her a very chiding and fatherly look. Nothing angry, one that simply said _no more arguments_. She closed her mouth and gave a grateful nod. It was nice to have people looking out for her for once.

Once he was gone, Emma looked very shyly over to Hook. That was weird. When was she ever shy when it came to men or more importantly Hook? She supposed, though, she'd being doing a lot of odd things when it came to him lately. A lot of firsts in fact that she would never openly admit to.

Hook caught her gaze, or rather, the end of it when she hastily glanced away. He smiled at how adorable she look when caught doing something. "Emma love, you look exhausted. Your father is right, you need some sleep."

"It's not that I don't want to." She admitted in a low voice. "I just…can't."

Killian pondered over an idea, one she probably was going to reject, but still couldn't help but hope she wouldn't. The moment had returned to their site he had saw how the Prince had his wife securely tucked under his arm. How she looked so content and peaceful. Jealousy ripped through him and he wished more than anything he could just do the same with Emma. It wouldn't be possible with her father right there but since he was gone…

"Love, come here." Killian whispered, almost too low that she hadn't heard.

But she did and now she was sending him a very curious and suspicious look. "Why?" She inquired with a slight narrow of her eyes.

He chuckled at her resistance. "Trust me aye?"

_Trust me_. It was something Emma had been working at since the moment he had come back on his ship to Storybrooke with the bean. Trust. It hadn't been easy, Killian probably knew that better than she. But she had done it. Opened up to him, let her walls fall down, and actually allowed him into her heart. _Her heart_. Emma let out a surprised puff of air. It was true. Killian was now in her heart whether she liked it or not. The realization brought with it a dazzling smile.

Killian watched the grin split her face. He wasn't sure why she was smiling but he wasn't about to question it. And when she crawled over to him, the smile still firmly in place, he welcomed her with open arms.

Like they were always meant to be, Emma snuggled comfortably against Killian's chest as arms encircled her waist. He brought her as close as humanely possible. Their legs entwined and their hearts began to beat in pace with each other. Emma couldn't remember feeling this at peace since Henry was taken.

"I'll get him back for you Emma. I swear it." Killian whispered to the top of her head.

His conviction caused her heart to grow. She nuzzled her face into his chest, letting her senses be consumed by everything that was Killian. "I know."

And finally, in the protection and comfort of Killian's arms, Emma drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Emma, Emma honey it's time to wake up."

The voice was insistent as well as the hands shaking her shoulders. But she was too comfortable to move. She was so warm and relaxed and-

"No offense your Majesty, but your offer to eat whatever that is your husband just caught isn't too appealing compared to _this_." Hook's arms tightened around her.

Now Emma was wide awake.

"For your information, _I _caught that." Snow informed with a glare.

Emma's head snapped up and she was greeted with the sight of her mother looking down at her with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips. Well, at least she was glaring at Hook and not her. That was something. She attempted to get up but Hook had other plans.

"Come on love just a couple more minutes."

"It's time to get up Killian" Emma said seriously. A hint of a smile was playing at her lips though.

He gave her a wink. "Well something's defiantly _up_."

An invisible force suddenly exploded in between the two of them, jetting Emma on to her feet while Hook slid along the floor till his body hit a nearby root. They both gasped in surprised and looked around wildly till they spotted Gold with a mischievous smirk on his face and his hand poised mid air.

"What the hell?" Killian growled as he jumped to his feet.

"Just speeding up your process of _getting up_. We do have something to attend to if you didn't forget."

Emma grabbed Killian's hand. "Killian" She warned squeezing lightly.

He glared daggers at Gold but stopped whatever he had just been in the process of doing. He gave one last scoff before tugging Emma along, keeping their hands intertwined, and bringing her over to the fire with whatever Snow had caught cooking on top of it. "So what is this anyway?" He asked eyeing it suspiciously.

"Something that looked like a squirrel." Snow informed.

"Lovely. Glubergall meat. Tougher then leather to chew."

Snow shrugged unapologetically. "It's the only thing around I could find."

"We have water" Charming announced coming under the tree with Regina in tow. All their canteens were hanging from their hands, dripping with water. "Should last us for a while. After we get Henry back we'll get more."

Emma loved how there was no ifs in the statement. Everyone was more than convinced they were going to get the boy back. No ifs involved.

"He's going to be so happy to see us" Regina commented with a wistful look in her eyes.

"He'll be even more happy to see us all working together and actually getting along." Snow added.

"One big happy family" Gold said with some mocking. But anyone could see even he was smiling.

"I guess when we get back to Storybrooke" David began, sitting down next to Emma to grab some food. "Things we'll be a lot smoother for once in our lives."

"Yes," Regina agreed. Hesitantly, almost afraid to do it, but she smiled and nodded her head. "For once."

Emma smiled. After how long and so much pain, the six most unlikely people in the world were actually accepting the fact they were family. And no one had died in the process. Oh yea, Henry was defiantly going to love this. For no particular reason she looked back at Killian, still sitting very close to her side, but saw a grim expression planted on his face.

Everyone was so happy and yet here was, all brooding and miserable. "Killian" She inquired softly. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her startled, like he had been expecting anyone to actually be paying attention to him. "Nothing lass."

"Liar." She countered with a knowing smile. "Now tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head with a low chuckle. "You're the open book not me."

"Killian-"

"Emma, seriously, it's nothing. We have much more important things to focus on right now."

"Well right now we're eating breakfast. And you're right, this does feel like eating leather so I'd rather much talk about you then focus on this." For emphasis she threw down the piece of grey looking meeting back on her makeshift plate. A rock actually.

"Emma-"

"Killian"

He let out a defeated sigh. "I was just thinking about when we get back to Storybrooke."

"Okay…?" She wasn't seeing his point here.

"And I was just..." Killian frowned down at his hands. Or rather hand. His eyes trained on his gleaming hook. Just another reminder to him of how much he didn't belong. "I don't know how I'll fit in exactly. If I even will at all."

"Fit in?" Emma echoed.

"Come on Emma, I spent most of time hiding on my ship plotting revenge. That's _all _I did. And now when we get back I won't have that. I'll…I'll have nothing."

They weren't exactly whispering ad everyone heard the broken statement. David and Snow shared and look and Regina looked pointedly to the ground. Even Gold, despite the animosity between he and the pirate, even frowned slightly. He knew what it was like to hold something close to you, even something so corrupting as revenge, and having to one day let it go. Oh he knew. But then again, eh wasn't about to start bonding with Killian over it.

"That's not true."

It hadn't been Emma to say it. It had been Mary Margaret. The pixie cut brunette was looking at Killian fiercely. "You won't have anything. You'll have us Ho-Killian. You'll have a family." That was the first time she had ever used his real name.

Suffice to say, he was a shocked as Emma. But at least Emma was smiling. Killian wasn't sure what to do.

"She's right" Charming added. "You're a part of something now mate whether you like it or not."

Killian smirked. "Well I do believe that's the first time you ever called me mate and meant it."

Charming shrugged. "First time for everything."

"Besides," Emma smiled, grabbing his hand. "Henry's not going to let you go so easily. A pirate Captain with a ship? He'll be sneaking away to hang out with you every chance he'll get."

"Oh great, just someone else to split time with Henry with." Regina sighed.

The idea of Henry actually seeking out his company brought a smile to Killian's face. "You think?"

"Oh I know" Emma assured.

"Great, now he's going to want to be a pirate over a knight." Charming groaned.

Snow chuckled. "Maybe a little bit of both."

"And a prince." Gold pointed out. "Don't forget that with two mothers from royal lineage."

"He's going to be quite the man." Regina grinned.

"If he survives growing up with this family." Emma laughed good naturedly.

"Oh God" Killian suddenly groaned. "If I'm part of this family I'll have to put up with your good doer ways. I don't know how that will bode with my image."

"Worried about your image then?" Emma challenged raising an eyebrow. "What about us? Maybe you're ruining _our _image."

"Love, I don't think it's possible for me to ruin anyone's image with this face."

"And then he goes and ruins it" Charming sighed.

But Emma was laughing and Killian finally smiling. Perhaps when this was said and done he would actually have a place back in Storybooke. Not only that, but also a family. And as he looked at Emma, happy and carefree for once in a while and looking dazzlingly beautiful, he suddenly wanted to be more than just an addition to her life. He wanted to be more than just a friend to Henry as well.

He wanted a much more permanent spot in both their lives.

"Well then" Regina announced seeing as everyone seemed to be over breakfast. "Should we go and get Henry?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Eh, I wasn't too happy with this one. My other fic kind of drained my writing today so apologies if it's not up to par.

I'm thinking next chapter will either be Hook confronting Emma about Graham or the conversation that went down about splitting up into groups the first time landing on Neverland. Depends what mood I'm in, funny or depressing. Finding Greg and Tamara might also be another chapter but I'm not planning it anytime soon. I think...

Thanks so much for the reviews and please continue giving me feedback!


	5. Change of Clothes and Plans

_On the Shores of Neverland, the First Day There_

"No"

"Yes"

"_No!_"

"_Yes!"_

While Emma had a look on that could kill a man where he stood, Hook's expression was that of a five year old in a candy shop. Emma wasn't sure what she was more pissed about, how un-intimidated he was by her or that he actually thought he would win this argument.

"You gave Regina and my mother much different clothing then _this_." She waved her hand at the clothe she had laid out for her. If they could even be called clothes that is. To Emma, they looked like scrapes of brightly colored clothes that would hide absolutely nothing. And when she said absolutely nothing, she meant absolutely nothing.

"Well it isn't my fault you slept in and got the last pickings lass."

Emma scoffed. "Oh I'm sure that's what this is. It's not like you had these hand picked already and was just waiting to force them on me."

The smile Hook gave said as much. "Force is a strong word."

"Hook-"

"Killian" He corrected immediately, his blue eyes flashing with a mixture of seriousness and amusement. He was always sure to point out whenever she slipped up and used his moniker. It wasn't her fault really, she had only just agreed to call him by his real name not so long ago. After calling him Hook for so long it just kinda slipped out sometimes.

Emma prayed for patience. "_Killian_. I would greatly appreciate it if you got me something else to wear. Like, five minutes ago."

"_Emma" _He drawled mockingly, "I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped being your usual thorn in my ass self and just put on the damn clothes. You don't even know what they look like on."

"Well it isn't hard to imagine! You do know I have to walk around my father and Gold in this right?"

Killian was still amused at her ranting, it was obvious by his slight smile and the twinkle in his eye, but his next words came out in a surprising tone of somberness, "Yes love, I'm well aware. And I had thought you trust me enough to know I wouldn't put you on display in front of _anyone_ like some harlot."

Oh he was playing dirty. Playing the trust card while giving her that smoldering look? 100% dirty. Emma knew it and she suspected so did Killian, and yet, she couldn't stop the guilt that stabbed her right in the stomach. She sighed with defeat. "Oh whatever, just get out so I can change."

When Hook reentered the deck everyone seemed to be fascinated with their new clothing. He really didn't understand why, clothes were clothes. What difference did it make as long as they served their purpose?

"Dressed like a pirate…if my father could see me now." Snow breathed, a faint smile ghosting her lips as she looked down at her new attire.

Indeed she was dressed in pirate garb, just as everyone else was, since there were really no other options on a _pirate ship_.

Regina patted down her skirt her whole focus seemingly in the task, yet her words were directed at Snow. "Well he hated pirates but I think he'd more faint of shock of _you _actually wearing something that wasn't a dress."

Snow's head snapped up so quick it was actually quite comical but no one could take the chance to appreciate it as they looked at Queen with the same amount of surprise. Was Regina making light conversation _and _reminiscing…with _Snow_?

Regina noticed the sudden silence, as well as the heat from four intense gazes, and lifted her head up. "What?"

"Nothing" Snow said quickly, ducking down to hide the goofy smile that had suddenly overtook her. "And I seemed to recall you helped me pick out a lot of those dresses."

The Queen scoffed. "Hardly. You made practically your whole wardrobe rather than came out with me and bought them. You were always sowing away locked up in your room."

Snow shrugged. "I guess. But I always loved to do that, my mother had taught me. Doing that was like staying close to her…" Her voice slowly faded away as the memory of the late Queen Eva came back. It didn't help Regina's mother was the reason she was gone.

It always seemed to be like that with all of them. It was so hard and so rare for one good moment to happen, one real connection, and yet when it did there was always a dark shadow of sadness creeping not too far away. Their lives were so twisted and tangled with so many differing moments that it was hard to separate the dark from light and the good from bad.

But they were trying. That was at least one thing they had going for them.

"Your father hated pirates eh?" Hook said, steering the conversation back into safer water. "That's too bad considering he would have been related to one."

Snow tipped her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

The pirate flourished his hands in a mock bow. "Come now, it's only a matter a time before I become a permanent fixture in your charming family. No pun intended mate." He added with a wink to Charming.

A few moments of silence followed before the prince's face grew a tinge red with understanding. His hand instinctively went to his hip, were his sword was eagerly waiting, but at the last second he stopped. In a rare show of composure Charming crossed his arms over his chest, smirked, and look rather smugly down at the pirate.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked immediately and with actual concern. Or possibly fear. This was not the Prince whose buttons he oh so loved to push.

"I was about to point out how I would _never _give you my blessing but then I realized I don't have to worry about you getting past me."

Killian continued to look at him expectantly.

Charming's smirk grew more devious, something Killian was sure only _he _could pull off. It felt good for once to actually have the pirate squirming in his boots. "Worry about me all you want but you got a bigger problem. You actually have to get Emma to say _yes_."

_Oh_.

A witty comment, shockingly, didn't come to Killian as quick as he hoped. His mouth had instinctively opened up to deliver a retort worthy of him nothing but awkward and heavy air fell out. Eventually a comeback formed in his head, and oh was it good, but the fact was he had hesitated and everyone noticed. Hell, he even noticed.

Because Charming was right. Killian and Emma weren't even a thing, not even close, and he had only started this damned conversation as a joke and now look at him. Actually getting worried over of asking Emma to marry him and her saying no. She had only just started called him by his given name for Christ's sake!

"Say yes to what?"

Emma had come up on deck, dressed in the clothes Killian had given her and just getting the last bit of the conversation.

And did she look good. The pirate was actually rendered speechless the moment his eyes landed on her. Yes, of course he had given her different attire from the other two woman on the ship. Had anyone actually been expecting him not to? But now, as he stood there completely absorbed in her, he didn't regret or feel shameful for his decision one bit. She looked _amazing. _A blood red puffy shirt that hung gracefully over her body, dipping just so to expose a beautiful but decent amount of chest, that was tightened around her rib area with a firm black vest adorned with gold buttons. Her pants were made of black leather, naturally, and hugged those legs he loved so much better than those damned jeans she insisted on wearing. She kept on her modern brown leather boots but they only added to the outfit rather than take away from it.

"I always said you'd make a good pirate." Killian awed after his inspection.

Self conscious of his gaze, Emma nervously crossed her arms across her chest. God could he not do that? Those blue eyes were looking at her-devouring her- like all she was wearing was underwear. Her parents were right there!

Gold was the one to interrupt the moment. Emma was thankful while Killian was near vicious. After all it was his usual reaction to anything that had to do with Gold. "Well now that we've all done what you asked, can we get back to business?"

"You'll thank me later." Killian snapped. "There was no way any of you were going to be comfortable hiking through Neverland in your _jeans and high heels_."

"Let's stay focused." Charming interrupted before the conversation got out of control. And when it came to those two, it was almost a sure thing. But now was not the time. They had _finally_ reached Neverland and could _finally_ begin the search for Henry. Now was the time for action, not pettiness. So Charming did what he did best, he began to lead. "We need to scout the area, figure out the terrain and get our bearings."

"You do forget I have been here before." Killian said.

"Yes but how long ago was that?' Regina asked snidely. "Things change. Who knows how many years you've got under your belt."

"Darling you couldn't handle what's under my belt."

Emma punched him on the shoulder. Hard. "Focus" She growled.

"Regina's right." Charming continued, "Things could have changed since the last time you've been here. We can't go rushing into this guns blazing or assuming anything."

"We should split up." Snow said.

Again, Killian interrupted. But much more passionately this time around and rather less smartly. "Absolutely not. Fine, I haven't been here in a while, I'll give you that. But I know for sure splitting up _is not _the way to go. Neverland attacks your innermost desires and fears, a much easier task to do when alone. Even before I left I always sent my men ashore in groups."

Gold narrowed his eyes. "We'll we're not simple pirates."

"And we don't have time to go together. Splitting up will be faster." Regina added.

Killian glared at the both of them. "What good is having me around if you're not even going to listen to me?"

The pirate's anger did little to phase Gold. "You all seem to be forgetting I have been here as well."

"Not near enough to compared to me!" Killian yelled, his anger finally slipping through his mask of control. The Captain in him was fuming. He gave the orders and they were followed, that's how it was done on his ship. _Not _the other way around. Apparently these people hadn't been given the message…

"This fighting isn't helping!" Snow cried but it was too late. Killian and Gold were rounding on each other, Regina looking like she was about to urge it on, and Charming was reaching for his sword with his mind set on breaking up with whatever hell was about to break loose.

God these people.

With a groan Emma rushed forward putting herself in the middle of it all. "Stop it! Stop it all of you! People would think we're a bunch of five years olds with this nonsense! Do you think any of this is helping Henry? _Do you_?"

Henry's name was always sure to inflict a little common sense. Everyone silenced, rather reluctantly, but kept up their agitated and ready to lunge positions.

While keeping his eyes solely on Gold, Killian spoken gently to Emma through clenched teeth, "Love, trust me, splitting up is not the way to go."

Ah, the trust card again. He seemed to like to throw that in her face…all the time. It wasn't fair really, especially when her disagreeing with him could be misconstrued to look like she _didn't _trust him. Which, she was going to have to prove, wasn't the case at all. "Killian, I know you've been here before and have a hell a lot more experience than us, but we just don't have the time. Who knows how much longer Greg and Tamara got here before us and even what their plans are for Henry. I just-_we_ just can't take the chance. We need to do this as quickly as possible and if splitting up gets that done then so be it."

Oh he did not look happy. He wouldn't even look at her.

Well shit, Emma hadn't felt like this in a while. She wanted to walk over to him, put her arms around him, and make every assurance in the world that she did trust him. She hadn't felt like doing that to a guy in quite a while. Actually, the last time had been with Graham but no, no way she was going there. Right now it wasn't about them. It was about Henry. "You've taught us enough of the basics," She continued, softer and more pleadingly, "What not to touch or eat and what kind of monsters are hiding around. And you do have to give us some credit. We're not exactly your _normal _run of the mill kind of people here." And that was an understatement.

A tense and shuttering burst of air blew past Hook's lips. Nope, still wasn't happy. But at least now he looked a little more…understanding. And yet, his eyes still never turned to her.

"Fine" He gritted out, his gaze finally breaking away from Gold's heated one. Still pointedly ignoring Emma, he instead looked to Charming, the self proclaimed leader of the group who was still awaiting order to take place among his "troops". Killian still thought it was just a tad ridiculous considering he _was _the Captain but that was a battle for another day. Apparently he had already lost today's one. "But this is how it's going to go; we go in groups of two and come back around noon. _Noon_. We'll gather our bearings then, see what we've found out, and depending what the situation is decide if we continue with this ridiculous course of action for the rest of the day."

Captain ordering around a Prince. Charming didn't like I one bit but nonetheless nodded his head. The plan was sound enough for his taste and he supposed it didn't really mattered who was giving it. Even if it was the stupid pirate. "Alright then, now we just decide how we're splitting up."

And then the mayhem broke loose. Again.

"We should split up those with magic evenly."

"Ms. Swan barely had a hold on hers to be considered magical."

"Hey buddy I didn't see you anywhere around when Regina and I saved Storybrooke."

"Perhaps the Captain and you should team up Gold, wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Over my dead body!"

"…Regina you're really not helping."

"Sure, I'll go with the Captain dear if you're fine pairing off with your lovely stepdaughter."

"Did no one hear over my dead body?"

"Killian stop being a drama queen."

"Fine then. They can squabble all they want but I know who _I'm_ going with. Emma love, let's be off."

"Oh no, no way. Not happening mate, I'm not letting you alone with her-"

"Dad I think I can take care of myself-"

"_You want to go with him?!_"

"Charming, your sword…"

"God you people really are a bunch of idiots."

"Again Regina, not helping."

"Dearies, I've been here if you do recall _and _have magic. I think I might have the strongest chance of finding Henry so whoever is most dedicated-"

"Seriously Gold? One, let's not fight over whose the most dedicated. I think we're the worst bunch of people to have a pissing contest with. And two, If _you _recall, Snow and I spent a majority of time in the woods before we ruled evading the likes of Regina. We lived there, fought there, and won. I think that kind of experience beats out your magic."

"Charming has a point. We know how to survive in the wilderness."

"Oh please. Watch your egos, you two weren't _that _amazing."

"Says the woman who never managed to catch us."

"See love, you and I could have been well enough away at this point."

"Killian-"

"Did you not hear me before pirate?"

"Charming-"

"You know _mate _I've had quite enough of thinking you can bark your orders at _me_. Maybe it's time to remind you who's the Captain here."

"Oh _please _do, I've been waiting for this moment for a while."

"ENOUGH!"

A bust of air exploded between the group, not strong enough to cause any real damage but powerful enough that it sent everyone staggering a few feet back. They all looked around in shock, wondering who had exactly burst the bubble of magic, when they noticed Emma was starring down at her hands with a shocked expression.

"I…I'm sorry." She stuttered, still staring blankly down at her hands and whatever the hell they had just done. But then she sucked in a breath and called back some determination. Mistake or not, at least the magic had shut everyone the hell up. While everyone knew the show of power hadn't been planned, she played it off like it had. "Now enough with this. Apparently the only thing we can agree on is getting Henry back so let's leave it at that. Gold and Regina you go east, Mom and Dad west, and Killian and I north. Got it?"

"But Emma-" Charming protested.

"I don't care if they don't make sense, magically or Neverland knowledge wise. They make sense in the way that _we won't kill each other_. I think when it comes to us that's the most important."

Killian sent a smirk Charming's way. "Like I said, no problem here."

The Prince just glowered in return.

"Well then," Snow breathed with a forced smile and a clap of the hands. "Shall we do this?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **I really, reallyyy, hope this scene is actually awesome when it happens in the TV show.


	6. Broken Not Bent

_Fours Days Before Docking at Neverland_

Well this was just shameful.

Killian Jones, Captain of the fastest ship of the realms and feared by every living soul as the formidable Captain Hook, was reduced to hiding away like the coward he _knew _he was not in his own bloody Quarters. Pitiful.

And why was he currently studying a pile of maps he already knew like the back of his hand? Women. The blasted sweet sounding, long legged, mayhem causing, pain in the ass sirens who were currently wreaking havoc in his life. Not just one of them. Or two. But three. Three vixens who made him think twice about setting foot outside his own bloody door.

Killian let out a growl and swiped away the parchment before him, it and the pile beneath it falling near soundlessly to the floor. Some sort of bang would have been more satisfying to his ears and he couldn't even accomplish that. He leant back and ran a hand through his hair. Damn women.

It wasn't even his fault.

…not really anyway.

Ever since the one-_one_-day Regina had decided to play with Emma's feelings and Killian had helped her do it (for much different reasons a less spiteful might he add), it seemed the Jolly Roger became a battle ground. Regina, despite Snow's fearsome warning, kept right on with her mischief and provoking of Emma and was using _him _to do it. Of course he did his best to not be a part of her plans but this was the Evil Queen here. He sometimes succeeded in dodging her and sometimes….not. This would then only make Emma more irritable to be around, especially if said person was _him_. If he thought she hated him before, like abandoning him on a beanstalk with a giant kind of hate, Emma had severely proved him wrong_. Severely_.

Then the perfect cherry on top, Mama Snow. As if trying to stay away from Regina wasn't enough nor trying to assure Emma there was _nothing _between them, he also had to fear for his life by the arrow wilding pixie cut haired princess coming for his ass because he, quote on quote, "dared to mess with my daughter's feelings."

He credited his never ending migraine to the three of them.

There was only one saving grace in this mess and that was Charming hadn't caught on. Yet. Oh that would be a pleasant day when he was finally clued it in and then Killian would have to watch his back around both of the doting parents.

Yea, the headache just got worst. Killian groaned.

He had thought that this shit storm was coming to an end that one day-that glorious wonderful day-when the sword lessons ensued and Emma had called him by his first name. But of course it was ruined by dinner time when Regina had slid right up next to him on the bench, her hand landing right on his thigh and in Emma's line of vision.

Killian let out another groan.

And look at that, the bloody mess was shaking him so much he didn't even realize someone had waltzed right into his cabin.

Oh no.

"Leave. Now."

Regina smirked. "Well that isn't very hospitable of you Captain."

"When it comes to you Regina-well, I'd rather not describe the feelings you invoke. Wouldn't be very _hospitable _of me."

"Ah, I love it when you talk dirty." She began to stroll around the room, feigning interest in the various knickknacks strew about. "I just thought I'd pop in, see how you were and all. You haven't really been around much lately."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Your concern is overwhelming. We arrive in Neverland soon enough. There isn't much need for me above deck now that the Prince has gotten steering down pact."

Regina glanced back to the doorway and Killian could practically see the wheels turning in her head. And just like that, he realized. Killian nearly groaned out loud. He had unwittingly fallen prey to yet another one of her devious plans. "Let me guess, Swan was passing by the door the same time your _concern _for me was too much to bear."

She smirked. Killian now understood why people hated it so much when he did it. "Why, what kind of person would I be if that was the truth?"

"I don't know, the Evil Queen?"

"…How witty of you."

Killian again grasped at his hair, resisting the urge to rip it all out. "Look, whatever damage you were hoping to do I'm sure you accomplished it. Now just leave." Curse him for sounding so defeated. Stupid women.

Thankfully, Regina did as asked…for once.

Killian closed his eyes and praised for peace from the powers above when he heard his door creak open once more.

"Bloody hell Regina if you don't get the hell out of here right now-"

"Wow, is that the tone you take with all of your lucky ladies?"

Killian's eyes snapped open and he nearly tipped his chair back too far. It banged loudly against the floor as it fell down properly.

Emma almost laughed at the little show. Almost. "A little jumpy aren't we?"

"I-" Killian expertly composed himself within seconds. "You always seem to knock me off my feet lass."

The blonde rolled her eyes and, in her signature move, crossed her arms over the chest and gave him that _Don't fuck with me_ look. "Look, I just came in here to talk with you. We're landing in Neverland soon-"

"Aye, I was already aware of that."

"_And,_" She gave him a glare. "I just wanted to tell you-well…ask you," Emma let out a shuttering breathe as if it had severely hurt her to say the following, "Whatever you and Regina have going on just…just cool it down a little alright? Our priority is finding Henry and with you paying attention to her-"

"Emma!" Killian snapped, more harshly then he had intended to. He couldn't help it. This had seriously gone on long enough. "I'm surprised your excellent observation skills haven't picked up on this but there is nothing-absolutely nothing-going on between Regina and I."

"Hook I really don't care-"

"Oh, we're back to Hook than are we?" He growled, not even bothering to hide his anger. Killian jumped from his seat and began to stalk his away over to the blonde, not caring when she tried to step away and especially not caring when he pinned her against the door. "Last time I checked, you were the only one on this ship to call me by my first name. Not even my supposed lover does that. Odd don't you think."

The close proximity and his boldness had Emma stunned for a few seconds. First, she had to deal with and more importantly put down her body's response to being so close to Killian's. _So close._ She was all too aware of all those points they were touching and how his scent was suddenly drowning her. And when had it got this hot? Unconsciously, her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly very dry lips. Killian eyed it with a hunger, so dark and full of desire that Emma nearly collapsed right then and there.

God, she had to get a hold of herself. Priorities.

"I don't care what you two call each other. I don't care about _anything_ between the two of you for that matter."

"Well that actually works in your favor since there is _nothing _there to care about."

"Just-God, just get off me will you?"

"Not until you believe me."

"Does it really matter if I do or not?" Emma near screamed. She looked challengingly into his blue eyes.

"Actually, yes."

_Actually, no_. His words so long ago in the cell echoed from her memories but Emma quickly pushed them away. Not point in remembering that now.

"Hook, please get off me."

He was so angry at her Killian had to resist the urge to shake her body in his capable hand and hook. "Killian, Emma. My name is Killian. Get it through your thick skull."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh well that's convincing. You and Regina's foreplay must be-"

Emma didn't have the time to finish her sentence. Killian's lips had crashed down onto hers, hard and demanding. She gasped in surprise because she seriously did not see that coming. Killian expertly slipped his tongue and before they knew it the two were dueling for dominance. Emma arched into his body eliciting a primal groan from Killian that only spurred her on more. His arms wrapped around her waist, dragging them even closer, and Emma's hands were in his dark locks, combing and pulling.

Then, to both their dismays, Killian pulled back. "Why would I _ever _consider being with Regina when I can have this? When I can have _you_?" He leant forward and captured her lips again, this time in a much more kinder and warmer embrace. The kind of kiss that would melt any girls heart.

Emma wasn't really sure what it was doing to her at the moment.

When Killian pulled back, Emma had to take a moment to catch her breath. A real long moment. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, she whispered "Who says I'm yours to take?"

The answer made him grin. "Pirate, love. I always take what I want. But," His hands began to trace up and down her back, sending waves of shivers all over. "It would mean a great deal if you'd come willingly."

Get a grip Emma. Walls, remember your walls. You're not going to fall for another smooth talking, good looking, stupid man. No matter how good looking he may be. She blinked rapidly. "W-What about Regina?"

"God Emma" Killian laughed mirthlessly and put a regretful amount of space between them. "You honestly think I have feelings for her?"

She resisted the urge to grab him by his jacket and pull him back. Focus. You wanted him away. Now you could actually think and get a grip on this madness. "Well I do have eyes."

"And a brain, I hope, to actually rationalize what exactly _is _going on. She's mad. She's trying to make you jealous for whatever reason and is using me to do it."

Well, that wasn't too hard to believe but… "Oh sure Hook. Funny though, I don't take you for a man who is easily used."

Hook again. This damned woman. Killian's eyes darkened viciously. "I've been trying to avoid her every waking moment on this trip if you hadn't noticed. Which, obviously, you haven't. How convenient."

Emma shook her head. "Listen buddy and listen carefully. I. Don't. Care. Do what you want with who you want. But don't sneak around with Regina then try and kiss me-"

"_I am not sneaking around with Regina!_"

She should have walked away. Really, right then and there she should have just twirled around and stomped away before this conversation got even more out of hand. But, of course, she did the exact opposite. "Bull shit! She's always all over you whenever-_crap_-_damn it-_I don't care! I said I don't care and_ I don't care!" _

Killian narrowed his eyes. "I don't know lass you seem to care a tad bit if you ask me."

"All I care about," Emma seethed through clenched teeth, approaching him with a pointed index finger, "Is getting Henry back. That's all. Not Regina and not _you_. This may come as a shock but you mean nothing to me Hook, absolutely nothing." She stabbed him violently in the chest with each pronunciation.

Before Emma could walk away Killian grasped her offensive finger, clenching it tightly between his own. To hell with her if it hurt. "You're a liar Swan. A filthy liar and you couldn't be any more obvious about it."

She struggled with him, trying to free herself, but it only spurred Killian on more as he then hooked her waist with his other arm and once again brought their bodies close together "Is this how you handle women?" She spat. "Force yourself on them till they say yes?"

While that particular insult hit a little closer to home then Killian would like to admit (because that was completely not the kind of man he was) he knew better then to fall prey to it. Emma was trying to avoid this conversation, avoid talking about feelings, and he'd be damned if he let her distract him with this other bull shit. "The only thing I'm trying to force out of you is the truth. For someone who puts it in such high regard you're bloody awful at it yourself."

"Go to hell!"

"Oh I have no doubt I will. But for right now I'm here with you."

Thankfully, it was her left hand that Hook was keeping prisoner. Her right one was free and ready to rock. Without a seconds thought Emma reared it back and landed a hard punch right into her captor's jaw. H

The attack more shocked then hurt Killian and it was enough to release his hold on Emma. He staggered back a little and grasped his offended face, the skin beneath it stinging and growing warm with every second. "Well lass, you truly are your father's daughter."

The comment was deaf to Emma's ears. Her blood was pounding too hard and her breathing too labored to even hear if a wave suddenly crushed against the walls of the ship. This bastard. This stupid bastard with his stupid face and stupid gall. "You don't know me. You know nothing about me."

Still cradling his face, Hook sent her a very strained sympathetic look. "I know enough. I know you're afraid to actually have a connection with someone with the chance that might turn around leave. Because that's all people have been doing to you your whole life. Leaving. But Emma, I'm here. Right. Here. I'm standing here, taking _you_ to Neverland, on _my_ ship, to help save _your_ son. Does that sound like some grand escape plan to you?"

No. Don't listen. Don't listen to him. Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't-"

"Emma, look at me."

Someone in the back of their heads, where painful memories were meant to be kept and never seen again, voices whispered the same words over and over again.

And like the last time it happened, Emma fearfully cranked open her eyes.

"Have I told you a lie?"

No, he hadn't. It had all been true and real. But she hadn't cared. No, she couldn't afford to care. All she cared about was getting home, back to her son and her newfound father. Not a pirate who had broke down her walls within one day of knowing her. A pirate who was a villain, who was helping yet another one, but looked like-if she asked-would help her without another moments thought. And what had she done? Took a rusty handcuffed and trapped him in a castle in the sky.

So what would she do this time?

"Killian…."

With that one whispered word Killian dared to hope like he never did before. She was calling him Killian again. Killian. That had to count for something. "I swear on my honor, there is nothing going on between Regina and I."

Emma caught her lip with her teeth. It's not like she didn't believe him, no, that wasn't the case at all. Perhaps she hadn't in the beginning but the truth was so raw and real on his face that there was no way to deny it any longer. But admitting to believing him-well, it was also admitting to something else entirely. "…I don't care."

The lack of conviction behind the words said otherwise.

Killian noticed. He was so close to breaking those walls he couldn't stop now. "You do care. You know you do so for the love of God stop trying to deny it."

"You don't understand." Emma implored, "It's easy to say you won't leave. It's easy for anyone to say. But saying it and doing it are two different things. People leave whether they want to or not. It just happens. You or any person in this world can't promise me otherwise."

"Maybe I can't" Killian dared to step closer to her and internally cried for joy when she didn't move away. "But I can promise I'll try. I'll try with my last dying breath Emma I swear to it."

Her body started to tremble with conflicting feelings. She wanted to believe him, to close to the distance between them and be wrapped up in his warm embrace, but every instinct that thought it knew better was screaming to do otherwise. "It's not easy for me-"

"Was is it easy with Graham?"

The name sent a jolt through Emma. Her face paled and brought more painful memories to the surface. How did he even know who Graham was let alone what happened between them? He couldn't. It was impossible. She was too confused to even be angry about it (but suspected she would be fast enough) and managed to stutter out "How do you know about him?"

Stupid pirate. Killian resisted the urge to smack himself. Right now was really not the time to bring up Graham-whoever the hell he was. But it had just come out, spilling out of his lips drowned with his own insane curiosity and jealousy. "I, well, I don't really know anything about him to be honest. Just his name. Your mother may have dropped it in my presence."

"And _why _would she do that?"

"Her Majesty had just pulled another one of her stunts and poked at your jealousy love and your mother decided to voice her opinion on the matter. Lovely woman your mother, have I told you how much I admire her bravado?"

"Who Graham is-is none of your business!"

"And why not? You claim you can't let people close yet you had this man as your lover? Why the hell was he so special?"

"He wasn't my lover! It wasn't….we couldn't…"

Warm brown eyes shining with tears. A smile, so small yet so hopeful. His hands warm and large palming her cheeks, brushing away strays tears that dared rolled down. Whispered words. _I remember_. A kiss, so soft but with so much love. _Thank you_.

Then pain. So much pain.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and willed it all away. She wouldn't cry. Not again. She had spent more than a lifetime of tears on him. "Maybe we would have been if he…if he hadn't died."

Killian froze at that.

"He…he was the sheriff before me. He offered me the job of deputy but it wasn't just that. He offered me a chance to actually be a part of something for once in my life."

_You can join us and be a part of something. _The words meant something much more in Killian's mind now.

"We were friends. He was one of my first friends actually. We became close and some feelings grew. But then I found out he was sleeping with Regina…." Emma sighed, her whole body sagging with the action. "But he tried to tell me that it wasn't what I thought. I didn't believe him of course and only started to when he officially broke things off between them. But before that he kept saying all these things…they didn't make sense at the time but now…"

_My heart Emma. I have to find it_.

_I remember. _

_Thank you._

"He was the Huntsman whose heart was stolen by the Evil Queen. And when Graham broke up with Regina, when he chose me…she crushed it."

Killian's eyes snapped open. Another crushed heart. Another broken pair of lovers. Another death. What had happened to him had happened to Emma as well. God, they had more things in common then he thought. "Emma love, I'm so sorry."

"He died in my arms Killian. You have no idea-"

"Actually…I do."

And then Emma realized. Out of everyone Killian was probably the only person who understood. Sure, she had known Milah had died at Rumplestilskin's hands but the details as to how that exactly happened weren't so apparent. She had never asked-never even felt comfortable enough about it to ask…and asking meant assuming she was close enough to Killian to actually even request the information. Well, now that they were talking about Graham maybe they had become that close without her even realizing. Oh boy.

"Well, like I said. Maybe we could have been something but…but I guess it just wasn't mean to be."

"And he just became another person to leave you."

Emma let out another puff of air. "So now you know what I mean when people leave without even trying."

"Aye I suppose I do. But Emma…what happened to him, you can't let it scar you."

"Oh and you walked away fine and dandy from Milah's death? Does the word revenge not ring a bell anymore?"

His eyes narrowed at that. "How I handled it and how you handled it are a bit different don't you think? Me swearing revenge isn't the same as me swearing off women."

"Because we both know _that's _too much to ask…"

"I loved Milah." Killian all but snarled. "She was _my life_ and for a time-for a very long time, I thought avenging her was all I had left in my life. After I accomplished that I was more than content to leave this world and be reunited with her. That's how much I loved her."

"And now?" Emma dared to ask.

"And now…well," Killian lifted his good hand and cupped her cheek. "I can be man enough to admit when I'm wrong."

Emma unconsciously leant into his touch. "Are you asking me to man up?"

"Aye"

"You do realize I'm a woman."

"Oh I'm more then aware of the fact. Painfully aware actually."

Emma snorted. "You never stop don't you?"

"You wouldn't love me any other way."

"Assuming a bit much aren't we?"

Killian took advantage of her good mood and leant forward, pressing their foreheads together. "You haven't punched me in the face yet so…"

Their eyes met, a passionate collision of blue and green, and Emma began to wonder why she had fought so hard against this to begin with. "So you and Regina are…not."

"No, definitely not."

* * *

She let out a embarrassing but unavoidable sigh of relief. "Well, can't say I'm not happy to hear that."

"Oh really?" Killian smirked and pulled their bodies even closer. "So you were jealous then."

Emma's hands came to rest on his chest, seemingly to push him away yet she never made the final shove. "Not at all. It just gets rid of some really ugly images I have floating in my head."

There was some witty comment hanging on his tongue per usual and Killian was more than ready to deliver it. But as he looked into Emma's eyes, saw how beautiful they and the smile she was giving was, he was suddenly very tired of hearing his own voice. He was very tired of talking all together actually. "Emma my love, if you don't stop me I 'm going to kiss you right now."

Her heart fluttered. _My love_. He said my love. He never said that before. Then she realized there was something even more heart pounding for her to get hung up. He was about to kiss her. Emma's mouth fell open, then shut, than open again. Her hands were still on his chest too, ready to just push him away.

She looked into those eyes again. "Screw it."

And then, they were kissing.

And it was more than either of them ever dreamed of.

* * *

"They've been in there for a while."

"I know."

"Well shouldn't we go check on them?"

"Since the last five minutes when you asked? Nope, the answer is still a no."

"Snow…"

"Charming…"

The prince let out a huff and collapsed down next to his wife on the bunk bed. "He's a pirate. A villain."

Snow curled up into his side, enveloping his much larger form in her arms. "It's not so black and white and you know that. I don't like him either. Like, really don't like him. And until Emma makes it clear she chooses him I'm not going to support it at all. But if she does wind up choosing him…well, I don't think there's much we can do."

Charming sighed. "I could punch him again."

Snow chuckled. "While satisfying I don't think it's going to accomplish much. If it's love…"

"Don't even joke about that."

"Come on. If it's love then we'll stand behind her _and _Hook. I want her to be happy no matter who it's with."

"I do too. But…" Charming shut his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll learn to deal with it."

"_If _we have to learn to deal with it."

Charming began to rub soothing circles onto Snow's back. "Well the longer they stay in that room the longer that becomes a possibility."

Now it was her turn to sigh. "What were they yelling about when you were eavesdropping?"

"I was _not _eavesdropping."

"Charming…"

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He pouted like a child. "But I did hear Graham's name."

A blush colored Snow's cheeks and she buried her face into his shirt. "Oh no. That's my fault. I might have mentioned him to Hook. But it was completely unintentional."

"Don't worry I'm sure Emma won't be mad. Well, maybe not _that _mad. Why are they even talking about him?"

Snow peeked up at him. "Well I really said it to Regina in front of Hook and I might have made some insinuation to make him jealous. But he had it coming! He was doing the same thing to Emma with Regina."

Charming titled his head. "What? Making her jealous?"

"She's been doing it for the past week if you haven't noticed."

"I try not to pay much attention to anyone who isn't you or Emma on this boat. It assures no headaches."

"Well she has and I'm guessing the conversation those two are having right now in there has something to do with it."

"Well all I know if she doesn't come out in the next ten minutes I'm busting in."

"Oh how fun it would have been to see you with her in the teen age years."

"Do you ever think about it? Emma and Graham I mean."

Snow brought her face back into full sight, her eyes now gleaming with a sadness Charming regretted putting there with the question. "Yes. Not at first since there was just so many things to process but after a while…he sparred my life Charming. And saved yours. Then he and Emma almost become involved. It was a little odd but also…I don't know. Fitting? I just wish we knew-about his heart I mean. We could have helped-could have done something."

"Don't do that to yourself. We were cursed."

"Still. Graham deserved better. He's done so much for our family."

Charming placed a chaste kiss to her head. "I know, I know. But maybe he did find some peace finally being out of Regina's grasp. Even if he had to die to accomplish it."

"He and Emma would have been lovely together. And now we have the pirate."

Charming chuckled. "Care there, you almost sound as disapproving as me."

Snow leant up and caught him in a kiss. "Like I said, once we know what Emma wants, we'll know what we want. But until then…" They kissed again, much slower and passionately.

Charming rolled over, pinning her below him. "I think I like we're you're going with this."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Because I think Graham should have been talked about a lot more in the show after his death. How do you like Killian and Emma's first kiss?


End file.
